1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing onion rings by use of an hydraulic food cutting system and an alignment tube for proper and precise orientation of the onion for cutting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food cutters utilizing hydrualic singularizing and propelling apparatus is well known in the art, such apparatus being typified by the early inventions of F. G. Lamb et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,108,625; 3,109,468; and 3,116,772; the later inventions of J. L. Hodges, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,082,024 and 4,135,002; and the even more recent cutting assembly of W. I. Fisher et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,184 and potato centering device of E. D. Winslow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,652. Such apparatus is used exclusively for the centering and aligning of potatoes and have no structure for the alignment and correct positioning of pre-cut onions for the production of onion rings.
For the production of onion rings, onions, heretofore, have been sliced by machines which hold the onions in place during the cutting procedure, such machines being typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,961,023 and 3,722,339 issued to E. F. Boyer and U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,494 issued to G. J. Orlowski. Orlowski also shows a separator for onions so sliced in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,792.